The Intern
by LivFour
Summary: Tris Prior is a law school graduate looking for a job. After weeks of searching she gets hired by Evelyn Johnson, head of the firm, as her intern. The first few months are fantastic and her life couldn't get any better. Then tragedy strikes and her world comes crumbling down. *Present day *FourTris
1. Prologue

**Author's Note****: Hello people of FanFiction! This is my new story. Evelyn is going to be OOC in this story. I haven't seen a plot like this on Fanfiction before but if their is-I'm sorry! I have this story planned out for the most part but I am still very open to ideas and suggestions! Also please give me constructive criticism; it will help me make my story better!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Prologue**_**: Tris POV**

_I really need a job._

After going to Loyola University Chicago for four years majoring in English, then going to Loyola University of Law for three you would think that I would have a job, but no. Nobody wants to hire a 25 year old, which looks like a 12 year old, that can't even intimidate a frog.

I have been looking for a job for weeks now and they all say the same thing, "We will take you into consideration." Of course that means no, but I can't loose hope.

* * *

I am only standing in front of the largest law firm in Chicago for one reason-my brother set up the interview.

_Damn you Caleb._

I should just turn around. There is absolutely no way they are going to hire me becau-

"Beatrice Grace Prior! You better go in there right now or I will drag you in!" Of course Caleb was smart enough to send me with Christina to make sure I go inside. Once again, _damn you Caleb._

"They aren't going to hire me, Chris."

" You don't know that! Now, get your ass in there!"

"Fine," I huff. I take a deep breath and open the gigantic glass door.

"Good luck!" I hear Christina yell from behind me.

I smile.

* * *

The receptionist literally gave me a map to get to Ms. Johnson's office and I still can't find my way there.

As I am studying the map I slam into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you!" I say trying to pick up the papers I made this person drop.

I look up and see a woman with very defined features-strong jaw, slightly hooked nose, ears that slightly stick out, tanned skin, dark-curly hair, and broad shoulders. Talk about intimidating.

"Its fine. It happens to everyone at least once in their life." It happens to me at least once a day.

"Umm, do you happen to know where Ms. Johnson's office is? I have been walking around for ten minutes trying to find it," I say nervously.

"Well, you have happened to run into the right person! I'm Evelyn Johnson, nice to meet you."

* * *

I walk out of the law firm stunned.

"How did it go? Did you get a job?" Christina asks excitedly.

"I did." I say still shocked that Evelyn, the head of the firm, hired me as her intern.

"I knew it was going to happen! And its even better that it's here! The biggest law firm in Chicago!"

I smile.

* * *

I have been working with Evelyn for five months now and it's great. Even though she looks scary as hell, she is super sweet.

I moved out of my parents' house finally. As much as I love them, it was time for me to go. Even though I have a rinky-dink apartment, it's home. I also get to go to my old house anytime I want and we have family dinners on Sunday with me, Mom, Dad, Caleb, and his fiancé Susan; so, it's a win-win.

As I am driving to work, I get a phone call from Caleb.

"Hey Caleb! What's up?"

"Beatrice you need to come to the police station." He says sobbing.

"Why?! Caleb, what's wrong?!"

"Please hurry." He says with a voice I haven't heard since we were kids.

"Okay I'm on my way!" I say and hang up.

_Oh my god what happened!_

When I reach the police station I see Susan comforting a Caleb in hysterics. I have never ever seen him like this.

"Caleb," I say softly, "what happened?"

"It's Mom and Dad." He eventually says and my world comes crumbling down.

**Question of the Chapter****: What kind of pets do you have? I have a Pug (Max), Dalmatian-Pit Bull mix (Cookie), a tabby with white (Rosie), a black cat (Cleopatra or Cleo), her babies (George, Leonardo or Leo, and Violet), and the cockatoo (Darling).**

**- Olivia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter One**_**: Tris POV**

Caleb and I sit in the police station for hours sobbing into each other's arms. Once we calm down enough, we start the legal process of their death. Caleb had to do most of it because I still can't accept that they are gone. I just stood there frozen, only signing my name where Caleb told me.

* * *

Caleb, Susan, and I all leave right after we got to "see" our parents for the last time. They didn't want a funeral because they wanted to be remembered happy, alive, and well, but I needed to be able to see them one last time-even if it was in a morgue. They are being cremated tomorrow. I told Caleb to keep their ashes and to sort out everything for the will because I can't. I just can't.

_They're not dead. They're not dead. They're not dead._ I keep telling myself on my drive home from the police station.

I stop at a liquor store before I go home. I buy so much alcohol I have trouble fitting it all in my car.

When I get home I drink.

_Maybe this will take the pain away._

But it doesn't. If anything it makes it worse.

_Why was it my parents that had to die?! Why couldn't the fucking drunk driver have died instead?! They have never done anything wrong! They are the most selfless people I know, maybe even to selfless. What did they do to deserve to die?! _Thoughts like these run through my head as I scream, cry, and smash the alcohol bottles I have finished against the wall.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake up to my doorbell ringing. I make my way over to the door not caring if I step on the glass.

I can't feel anything.

I am numb.

I look at the time and date on my phone and realize that the amount of time I was on my rampage and sleeping was four days, but I don't care. I have nothing to live for anyways.

When I look through the peephole I see Evelyn.

_Shit! _Now I can add getting fired and not having a job to the list of reasons why I should just die.

I don't bother trying to make myself look as decent as I can get with what just went on in my apartment. So I open the door and she runs up to me and gives me a bone-crushing bear hug.

_What?_

"Tris, I heard what happened," she says releasing me but she keeps her hands on my shoulders.

I just stand there not knowing what to say. Then I see her look around my apartment with a look of horror and then she looks back at me.

"Oh Tris," she says softly. I still just stand there.

"Tris, please talk to me."

I would but I can't. All the pain comes rushing back at once like a giant wave breaking me from the inside out. I can hear Evelyn start to scream my name, but it sounds so distant. And then I collapse into her arms.

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I know I'm not dead. I'm not lucky enough to die.

I hear the door to the room I'm in creak. I look up and see Evelyn.

"Thank god you finally woke up. I was beginning to think I would have to take you to the hospital," she says in a motherly tone. It makes me cringe, but I don't think she notices.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I ask confused because if I were in her situation I would have taken me to the hospital.

"I knew you just passed out from emotional stress and you would wake up sooner or later." Her statement confuses me. How would she know how to deal with someone passing out from "emotional stress"? But I don't ask, yet.

"Well, umm, how long have I been out?"

"Two days." At least it was two days without the aching pain in my chest that I feel now.

"I'm sorry to take you here without asking. I would have stayed at your apartment, but it was not in its best condition."

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Oh! This is my guest bedroom in my house."

I finally take a look around the room. It is a soft purple room with white trim. There is a large mounted TV on the wall; below it is a large white dresser. There is a white desk on the left side of the room and on the right is a door that leads to what I assume is a closet. The bed has a white comforter and purple sheets that match the walls. The lights aren't on, but light is streaming in from the large windows on each side of the bed. It is very comforting, but not enough. Nothing will ever be enough.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" I ask because I smashed mine during my rampage.

"Yes, of course. Let me go get it for you." Then Evelyn hurries out the room.

A few minutes later she returns with a house phone and leaves again so I can have a private conversation.

After a few rings he picks up.

"Hello?" He asks with the same voice that I only heard when we were kids.

"Hey Caleb." I say solemnly.

"Beatrice! Oh my god! I have been so worried! I have been calling for days and you haven't answered!"

"I know I've been… not at my greatest."

"I, I, I know." He sounds like he is about to cry, but who am I to talk. I already am.

"I'm moving Beatrice."

"What?! You can't move you, you can't! I need you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. Chicago reminds me too much of them. Susan and I are moving to San Francisco. We are leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry."

I want to be mad at him; so mad. But I can't, because I understand. I want to leave to, but not in the way he is leaving.

"I understand. Just visit me okay?" I say with a pathetic laugh.

"I will. Do you want to get coffee tomorrow before I go."

I want to say yes, yes for his sake, but I can't. It's enough to know that my parents are dead and I will never see them again, but to see my brother as heartbroken as I am would be too much.

"I, I, I, I can't Caleb."

"It's okay. I know. I will try to visit in a few months, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Beatrice."

"I love you too, Caleb."

And there goes the last member of my family.

**Question of the Chapter****: How hot is it where you live? I live about an hour and a half away from New Orleans, LA, which might I say NOBODY has any idea what FanFiction, fangirling, Nerdfighters, DFTBA, etc is and it sucks! Anyways, it's about 95 degrees here and humid all the time! I hate it. I am so moving to the North when I go to college.**

**- Olivia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter Two**_**: Tris POV**

_*One month later_

I live with Evelyn now.

Technically, she's my caretaker until I can be trusted with my own life again. After Caleb said he was moving I lost it even more. I couldn't find meaning in my life so I tried to kill myself. I was in a clinic for depression for three weeks.

Even though I have accepted their death and I am back working with Evelyn, I am an alcoholic now. I'm not sure if she knows about it yet, but I know she is suspicious. It's getting worse, but whenever I drink the pain that lingers goes away. I can forget even if it's only for a few hours.

I have been trying to stop on my own, but then something happens that reminds me of them. I mainly drink on Sunday's, the day of our family dinners.

Evelyn just left to go to a meeting, so I am sitting in my room with a bottle of Rum in my hands. I know I shouldn't drink it. As hard as it is I put the bottle down and call Evelyn.

Evelyn POV

My meeting was canceled. I am glad it was because I needed to be home today. I'm going to confront Tris about her drinking. After she attempted suicide I took her to the depression clinic. She doesn't know it, but I was there years ago, after I left. I felt so much guilt about leaving my only son, there with that monster that I started drinking. A woman my age found me, her name was Johanna, and took me there to get back on my feet and I did. But still, every single day, I think of my son. I don't even know if he's alive and it kills me. But, I never show it. Because if I do, I will go back to where I started. And that's not a good place.

I am planning on opening up to Tris also. If she knows that I had the same problem and that she's not alone, I know it will help. She means the world to me. She is like my child. But, my child, the child I left and the child that I will never see again. The child I will never see graduate from college and high school. The child I will never see get married. The child that-

My phone brings me out of my trance.

I look down to see who is calling and its Tris.

"Tris, are you alright?"

"No," she sobs.

"What's wrong, Tris?!"

"Can you come home I need you."

"I'm on my way." I say and hang up and drive much faster than I was before.

When I reach my house I run inside and into Tris's room.

"I need help, Evelyn."

I look at her and she has a bottle of unopened Rum in her hands.

"I stopped myself," she sobs, "but I just, I just-"

And then she breaks down.

I hold her for hours as she sobs into my shoulder, not saying anything because I know she doesn't want to talk, she just want a shoulder to cry on.

After several hours she calms down and speaks into my shoulder.

"It takes away the pain." She says it so quietly I can barely hear it. I know now is the time to tell her.

"Tris," she sits up and leans against her bed and I sit directly in front of her, "I need to tell you something."

She looks at me as if saying to continue.

"I was 18, young and in love. Life couldn't get any better for me. Marcus was a handsome 23-year-old man that was in the government. He was the man of my dreams. He bought me gifts, flowers, etc. and was always so kind and loving and funny.

"I was 21, about to turn 22, when I graduated with a major in Chemistry. Marcus was 27 and had just become the youngest mayor of Seattle. That day I found out that I was pregnant. I was so unimaginably happy. I couldn't wait to tell him.

"When I got home to our shared apartment, I told him he was so happy. That day we went to the courthouse and got married.

"Nine months later, I birthed the most beautiful baby boy imaginable. His name was Tobias James Eaton. After my three days in the hospital we went home to our beautiful new house. But, that same day was the day he hit me for the first time. Apparently, there were reporters and cameramen outside of the hospital taking our picture for the local news. He slapped my face and told me I wasn't standing straight and I didn't smile.

"The abuse went on for years. He locked me in closets, hit me, punched me, hit me with belts, and raped me. But he had never laid a hand on Tobias. The day he finally did was a few days before his fifth birthday. He told Marcus he wanted a red fire truck for his birthday. He smacked him across the face and told him that it was selfish to want something for your birthday and then locked him in the closet. He then turned to me and proceeded to beat and rape me right in front of the closet door that Tobias was in. He never had abused me while Tobias was home. He then told me that I raised a selfish son and that he and I would be punished for it. I screamed and wailed, but he never did stop.

"The beatings got much worse for Tobias because Marcus found out what hurt me the most-to watch Tobias in pain. His favorite method of torture for him was to beat him with a belt on his back and then lock him the closet. Then he would beat and rape me in front of the closet door. I tried my best to not scream so Tobias wouldn't hear me in pain, but I always did no matter how hard I tried not to.

"On his ninth birthday, I snuck in a blown glass sculpture. He was so happy to have something for his birthday. He thanked me repeatedly, and then hid it in his box frame to his bed. I told him I loved him, and kissed him, and hugged him until he fell asleep. When Marcus came home that night, he went straight to his room and locked the door. I set divorce papers on the kitchen table and left. I hailed a cab with the few hundred dollars I had kept safe and hidden, and then came here to Chicago.

"I got a job, a studio apartment, and then I went to law school. I wanted to get my law degree and put that bastard in his place. I was working so hard that I didn't have time to think about how I left my one and only child with a monster that was obsessed with his reputation. But, when I graduated law school at 34 years old and got a job, I had time to think about what I had done. I started drinking. It led me to do things that I am not proud of.

"One day, after I had been drinking heavily, I woke up in someone's house. I thought it was a rapist, serial killer that picked me up when I was in another state of mind, but it wasn't. A woman, who I now know as Johanna Reyes, found me in her front yard passed out. Her and her husband, Eddie, had dragged me in and put me on her couch so nothing bad would happen to me. Johanna and Eddie were therapists and the only people, other than you now, which knew what happened to me. They helped me get through it. Even though I think about Tobias and wonder whether he is dead or alive each day, I don't let it ruin who I am today because I refuse to go down that path again and Tris you can't do it either. I will not allow you to drink and end up on someone's front yard. I am going to help you get through this, Tris."

After I finished talking I realized that I was in Tris's arms crying. It felt so good to finally cry. I haven't cried in fifteen years.

Once I stopped crying Tris looked at me with a look of awe on her face.

"And I thought I was messed up," she says with a laugh.

"Everyone has their baggage, mine just happens to be worse than others."

"What ever happened to Marcus?" Tris questions.

"That son of a bitch died from a heart attack. I didn't think he even had a heart."

* * *

Tris POV

After what Evelyn told me, I realized that I could have had it much worse. I had an awesome childhood with the best parents imaginable. I need to be happy for that. Even though I will probably have to take antidepressants for the rest of my life, I'm not going to let my parents' death bring me down. I am going to let it bring me up. I want to have a good life for them and make them proud. And that's what I'm going to do.

For them.

**Question of the Chapter****: What is your favorite food? Mine is yellowtail sushi. **

**- Olivia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 3**_**: Tris POV**

**___* Three months later_**

_Shit!_

I'm going to be so late! Of course my phone dies and my car breaks down the one day Evelyn is sick and I have to cover for her.

I'm running down the street, with my heels in my hands, trying to get to the law office. I'm almost to the office when I feel an excruciating pain in my right foot. I scream and fall down expecting to hit the hard concrete, but I don't.

_Someone caught me-thank god. Now at least I won't have to deal with a concussion and whatever I did to my foot._

My foot is throbbing in pain and I'm starting to see spots in my vision. I try to look up to see who is holding me, but they push my head back down.

"Don't move. I really don't want you to pass out right now from the blood loss," I hear a deep, but gentle voice say. It's… comforting.

"I am going to need you to trust me. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to the hospital, alright?" I nod my head, but when I do I see the spots again so I stop.

"Alright, here we go." And with that he picks me up and starts to jog to the hospital that is not even a block away.

"I'm not going to ask," he says, "but it's not very wise to run around the city barefoot."

I try to laugh but it comes out as a strangled moan from the pain. I have yet to see his face, but I can see that he is wearing black scrubs and that he is definitely muscular.

_If his face is anything from what I can feel of his body, this guy must be a Greek god._

He runs into the hospital in a matter of minutes, sets me in a wheelchair, and wheels me off to someplace in the hospital.

"Okay," I'm starting to see the spots again; "you have a pretty nice sized piece of glass in your foot; so, I am going to take it out. Just breathe this in and count to ten."

"_One. Two. Three. Fourr. Fivveee. Sixxxx. Seeevveennn-"_

The last thing I see is a blurry black figure, with the most mesmerizing blue eyes I have ever seen, smiling at me.

* * *

I wake up in an empty white room with a beeping sound in the background. I look to my left and see a heart monitor, upon other medical things.

The last thing I remember was seeing those blues eyes. They were so gorgeous. I have never seen anything like them-

"Look who's awake!"

I look up and my eyes meet the mesmerizing blue ones. I start to scan the rest of this man's features.

_Yep, I was right-Greek god. _

He has well-defined features-a strong jaw, hooked nose, ears that slightly stick out, tanned skin, dark-thick short hair, very muscular, and of course those blue eyes. I can't help but feel like I have thought this about another person._ I must be imagining things because of the medication._

"You're the guy that saved my head," I say in a dry, raspy voice that sounds nothing like my normal one.

He looks at me and laughs. "I think some of the anesthesia is still in your system."

"You did, but whatever."

He laughs again. "Well, I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Four and I am an orthopedic surgeon. I saw you running without shoes on and then you stepped on this bad boy," he takes out a large piece of glass from the folder he is holding, "and it went all the way through your foot, but don't worry; I thoroughly cleaned your foot after I pulled the glass out and it should be healed in about a month. Now, since I caught you and 'saved your head' and took care of your lovely foot, the least you could do is tell me your name," he says with a crooked smile.

"My name is Tris blue eyes."

I hear him chuckle and say something about getting some more rest, but I am already half asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a light chuckle in my hospital room. I look up and see Christina. I've seen here several times in the past few months, but definitely not as much as we used to before my parents died… _Stop it Tris! You can't have another breakdown._

"You look horrible," she says still chuckling.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?"

"I am actually your nurse!" She squeals to loudly for my taste. "Four had to leave early, but he left in the best mood I have ever seen him in. He said something about a Tris in room 408 talking crazy. Wait, you might not know him as Four-what was it? Oh yeah! Blue eyes! You kept calling for blue eyes to, and I quote, 'Save my head again blue eyes, because it hurts'!"

"I did not say that!" I say covering my face with my hands.

"Oh yes you did!"

Then I remember that Evelyn doesn't know that I'm in the hospital.

"Oh my god Christina! Evelyn doesn't know where I am she's going to freak out and think I did something! I need a phon-" Christina cuts me off.

"Tris, calm down! I already called her and told her what happened. There's no need to worry."

I sigh in relief. Then Christina comes and sits down next to me.

"How are you, Tris?" She says softly. I know what she means by her tone.

"Better. That reminds me, it's time for me to take my meds. Where's my purse?"

"Don't worry I'll get them for you." She says and walks out the door.

When she returns with my medication, she gives me a hug and tells me to get some rest because I can go home tomorrow. And of course, because she is Christina, she tells me that we are going shopping as soon as the pain in my foot goes down enough for me to be able to walk with crutches. I hate to admit it, but it will be nice to go out again.

A few minutes later I fall asleep and for the first time in nine months, I don't dream about seeing my parents in the morgue; I dream about my knight in black scrubs, and his mesmerizing blue eyes.

**Question of the Chapter****: What is your favorite color? Mine is a toss between Robin's egg blue and taupe.**

**- Olivia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 4**_**: Tris POV**

Its 6:47 in the morning.

I have been up since 3 o'clock because of the relentless beeping of my own heart. I guess that since I was heavily medicated yesterday the beeping didn't bother me, but now, it won't just shut up!

I hear the heart monitor beating rapidly now because of my irritability. Then, it gets even faster. Its new speed making me even more irritable by the second.

As I am about to rip the heart monitor cords off of my chest, Christina comes in with a stack of paperwork.

"Morning Tris!" She says way to happily. "I have your release forms here. Once you finish them I will call Evelyn for you so she can pick you up." I nod and get to work on what seems like a never-ending pile of papers.

* * *

I'm sitting in the waiting room for Evelyn when I see Four walk through the automatic sliding doors.

He sees me and smiles.

"Hey Hippie!" _Hippie?_

"Hippie?" _Why is he calling me hippie?_

"Since you gave me a nickname, I decided to give you one. After I thought long and hard about it, I finally decided on hippie because you apparently don't like to wear shoes." He says making big, overdramatic gestures.

"First of all, that is a huge stereotype. Second of all, I was late for work and I can't run in heels. And lastly, if you are going to call me hippie, then I guess I will have to keep calling you blues eyes," I say smirking.

"You play a hard bargain, hippie, but it's a deal." He gets a goofy grin and shakes my hand. As soon as his hand touches mine, I feel a wave of electricity go through my whole body. I can't help but notice that our hands fit together perfectly, like puzzles pieces. _What's this supposed to mean?_

"Oh I almost forgot!" He pulls a heavily bubbled wrapped object from his back pocket and hands it to me. "It's the piece of glass that you stepped on, just don't go around barefoot anymore okay hippie?"

"I'll try my best blue eyes."

"Alright, well, I've got to go, but I will see you in a week for your checkup," he says starting to walk backwards.

"See you in a week blue eyes."

"Of course hippie." He turns around and starts talking to another guy in black scrubs. This guy points to me and says something that makes Four stiffen, but this guy just laughs. _What does that mean?_

I watch Four and this other guy's retreating figures. Right before they turn the corner to go down a different hallway, Four turns and smiles at me.

As I am staring aimlessly at the hallway Four turned down when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Evelyn.

"You ready to go?" I turn back to see the hallway that Four retreated to. I feel so drawn to him, but I don't know why.

"Yeah, I guess."

Four's POV

"Alright, well, I've got to go, but I will see you in a week for your checkup," I say. I start to walk backwards away from her. God I don't want to, but I know I will see her in a week. At least I have that to hold on to.

"See you in a week blue eyes." Her voice is as sweet as honey and as soft as velvet. I don't know how I'm going to make it a week without hearing her angelic voice, or seeing her beautiful soft, but somehow hard and determined features. I met her not even a day ago, but all I want is to be near her. I keep thinking about the jolt of electricity that came when I touched her hand.

"Of course hippie." And with that I turn around because I know if I don't do it now, I will be talking to her for hours.

"Hey Four!" I look to my left and see Zeke.

"Hey Zeke. How was maternity leave?" I say laughing.

"It was so wonderful! But I have no idea how I am going to get this baby weight off," he says horribly mocking Shauna's voice while rubbing his stomach.

"You're an idiot, Zeke."

"Well the way you were looking at 'hippie' over there," he points to Tris, "you might be on maternity leave pretty soon too, 'blue eyes.'" I stiffen, but Zeke just laughs.

"Awww! The big bad Four has a crush!"

_Don't blush. Don't blush._

"Whatever Zeke."

Right before I turn the corner to get to the OR, I look back at Tris to find her looking at me and I smile.

**Question of the Chapter****: Did you hear about Robin Williams killing himself? I was ****devastated. He was such an amazing actor. Rest in peace Robin Williams.**

**- Olivia**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 5**_**: Tris POV**

I have never in my life been so excited for doctor's appointment-until today.

I haven't been able to work because my foot is in excruciating pain; so, I have been trapped in the house for a week.

It's not good for me to have time to think. My mind goes to dark places, but this week has been… different. Of course I have thought about my parents, but my mind has been clouded with the image of a certain guy with blue eyes.

I can't stop thinking about him. I have gone over the few conversations we have had a billion times in my head thinking of better things to say.

_I bet I looked like shit all the times he has seen me; while he looked like a Greek god in a disguise of black scrubs._

I just can't seem to get him out of my head. I almost want to think of my parents because I know that there is absolutely no chance between us and it's painful to think it, but I know its true.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell.

"Alright, we have to go. I'm so sorry that I can't come with you to help you with your wheelchair, but I called Christina and she said that she will hel-" I cut Evelyn off.

"Evelyn it's fine," I say laughing. "I'm perfectly capable of moving my wheelchair on my own. I didn't stab my hands, only my foot."

"You're so stubborn," she says with a huff.

"But you love me anyways," I say with a big grin.

"Yes I do because you are essentially my daughter. Now, we have to go or else you are going to be late!" She says helping me into my wheelchair.

* * *

When we get to the hospital I see Christina waiting for me.

"Bye Evelyn," I say giving her a hug.

"Bye Tris-wait-take this bag you'll need it." I look at Evelyn in confusion as she hands me a duffel bag.

"Oh so you got the money?" I say jokingly.

"Shut up and take it, please!"

"Okay, okay," I say putting my hands up in surrender. "See you later!"

"Have fun!" I look at her once again in confusion, but Christina pulls me out of the car and into my wheelchair before I can ask.

"What did she mean, Chris?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" _She's such a horrible liar._

"Christina, you know that you can't lie so just tell me now and save yourself the trouble."

I know she is trying hard to not say anything by her starting to push me faster to Four's office.

"You're not getting out of this, Chris."

"Fine!" She huffs. "I'm taking you out after your appointment," she puffs out.

"I guess that's good enough," I say just as we reach Four's office.

"Four will be here in minute. See you later, Tris!" She says after helping me get onto a small hospital bed. I can't help, but feel like there is more to the story about "going out" that she is telling me.

As I am waiting for Four I decide to look around. I lean out as far as I can and reach to look in the drawers that are in a small table.

"What are you doing?" I hear Four say. It startles me and I almost fall off the bed, but Four catches me; some of his fingers touching my waist where my shirt had ridden up when I almost fell. I feel the same electricity I felt when he shook my hand yesterday.

"Oh, I was, umm, I, umm-" He cuts me off.

"Snooping around? Not very hippie-like, hippie," he says helping me get back onto the hospital bed with a smirk on his face.

"Well I got bored. You know, it's not very doctor-like to be late to an appointment, blue eyes," I say with an evident smirk on my face.

"Well I'm hoping that you didn't find my hidden stash of cocaine in there." He says seriously. I look at him in horror. Then he bursts out laughing.

"You-you should have seen your face!" He says now in a hysteria of laughing. "I'm joking, Tris."

Then, I start laughing. His laugh and smile are so infectious that it makes me want to laugh and smile as well.

"Alright!" He says once we both stop laughing. He clasps his hands together. "Let me take a look at your poor little hippie foot."

When he unwraps my foot, I want to vomit. It looks so disgusting with the stitches and blood and-

"Your foot is looking great." He says with a smile.

"Are you sure because it looks disgusting," I say.

"You're not a fan of blood huh hippie?" He says while cleaning my foot.

"It makes me want to puke. That's why I am obviously not a doctor," I say, still grossed out by my foot.

"Well then hippie, what is your profession?"

"I'm a lawyer." I say, feeling the growing urge to vomit even more.

"So if I ever get sued, I can go to you to defend me?" He says with a smirk, but I am still trying not to vomit.

"I think so." _Don't vomit. Don't vomit. Don't vomit._

"Here," he says giving me a barf bag, "so you wont vomit all over me."

"I think I'm good now that you finished wrapping it," I say slowly.

"Well keep it just in case. You would be surprised how many times I have been vomited on and I really don't enjoy it," he says slowly backing away.

"Seriously?! I'm not going to vomit on you I'm fine now, I promise," I say with a huff.

"You better not vomit on me hippie," he says with fake seriousness.

"Wouldn't dream of it blue eyes," I say sarcastically.

He laughs.

"Well, that's pretty much all I have to do today, but come back in a week. I will pretty much do the same thing, but I am also going to give you an x-ray to see how your foot is progressing." He says looking at the folder in his hands.

"Alright see you in a week blue eyes." Christina then comes in, says a quick hello to Four, and then pushes me out the door, but not quick enough for me to not hear Four mutter "I can't wait hippie."

Christina pushes me into a handicapped bathroom and starts to take some clothes out of the duffel bag that Evelyn gave me. _I forgot about the duffel bag._

"Hurry and get dressed, or we are going to be late!"

"Late to where Christina?"

"Just put the clothes on!" I huff and then begin to put my clothes on, Christina helping me with my foot.

Once I finish getting dressed, Christina literally runs out the hospital, shoves me in her car, and speeds to who knows where while muttering several curses about us being late.

I notice that we are going to the neighborhood that I used to live in. _Why is she taking me here? She knows what it does to me to see this place._

I notice that she is driving towards the ark that Caleb and I used to play at when we were kids.

"Christina, why are you taking me here?' I say feeling the lump in my throat start to grow.

She doesn't say anything, just smiles at me turns and her head back to the road.

When we reach the park she puts me in my wheelchair and starts pushing me towards the old rusty swing set that has a lone figure sitting in the opposite direction of us so I can't see their face.

When we get closer I start to wonder what Christina is up to, pushing me towards a creepy person with hoodie on their head, in a kid's park, alone.

We are right behind this person and I'm starting to freak out a little. _What is Christina doing?_

Then the person turns around.

I burst into tears.

_It's Caleb._

**Question of the Chapter**: **Do you suck in math? I am horrible at it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 6**_**: Tris POV**

"Ca-Caleb?" I say trying to hold back the rainstorm in my eyes.

"Hey Bea," he says and gives me a bear hug. That's when I release the storm in my eyes.

* * *

We sit there for hours just holding each other; me sobbing like I did the day we found out that they had died, but Caleb doesn't cry. He just holds me.

I'm guessing that Christina left because when I look over Caleb's shoulder I don't see her car.

"W-what are you doing here?" I say still not trusting my voice.

"I had a science convention here so I decided to see you while I had the time."

He says with a miserable laugh. I get up and sit in the swing set seat right next to his.

"So," he says, "what happened to your foot?"

"Oh you know," I say wiping tears of my face," running barefoot through Chicago."

"You never cease to amaze me bumble-bea," he says with a true laugh this time.

"So, how are things with Susan?" I ask knowing that they were engaged when he left. When he left it felt like he had died to.

"We've been great actually," he says with a cheeky grin.

"What is it?" I say with a smirk.

"Well, umm, we still haven't got married yet, but she's, uh, pregnant," he says with a growing smile.

"Wow! So the goody two-shoes Caleb Prior had sex before marriage?"

"Shut up," he says playfully pushing me.

"How far along is she?"

"She's nine weeks. We found out about a week ago," he says his smile stretching impossibly wide.

"Have any names picked out yet?"

"Actually we decided already. We are going to name the baby Natalie if it's a girl, Andrew if it's a boy. Susan actually brought it up and said she was fine with it, thought it would be a nice tribute to them," he head hangs down a little lower.

"I know that they would love it," I say with a sad smile.

"How have you been Beatrice?" _Should I tell him all about what has happen since he left? _

_I should. _

_He deserves to know._

"I'm better now." _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Now?" He says staring at me like he can see my soul.

"Well some things happen, but I am okay now, I promise." _I shouldn't have said anything._

"Beatrice."

"I tried to kill myself," I say so fast I couldn't even hear it.

"What?!" Apparently he heard it.

"And I had an alcohol problem, but I got help. I've been sober for almost four months now."

"Beatrice why would you do that?! What would you even think that?! You can't kill yourself! I cant loose you too…" That's when he lets go.

I could tell that he had been holding all of it in-the anger, aggression, sadness, depression, and fear. The fear of loosing the last person you have, which to him, is me. He has Susan and his new baby on the way, but I am the only blood family that he has. There was no one else. Just him, mom, dad, and me. That was it. And now it's just down to him and me. I know for a fact that neither of us would be able to handle it if either one of us died.

We would be lost.

* * *

We sit there for another few hours, me holding Caleb this time. He has always been the strong one, but one person can only be strong for so long. Eventually you have to release all of your emotions.

I don't think Caleb has ever done that.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I left you in a time where you needed me and I wasn't there. You were resorting to things an-and if you would've… It would be all my fault. I'm so sorry Tris." He starts crying again.

"Caleb," I say softly," it wasn't your fault so don't you dare say it was. I was drinking an-and I could think straight, but Evelyn helped me. If you remember, she's my boss. She helped me through everything that was going on and got me out of my personal black hole. If anything you leaving made me stronger, but it doesn't mean that I didn't miss you. I missed you so much Caleb." I'm crying now.

"I missed you too bumble-bea." And for the first time I feel closure. I don't know how or why but I feel closure of my parents' death, like it isn't weighing over my head anymore. And for the first time in a long time,

I smile.

**Question of the Chapter****: ****Do you like sports? I am probably the unsportiest person in the world. And I'm just lucky enough to go to a small town school where everything is revolved around sports… I would much rather sit in my bed all day, read, and write for my awesome readers!**

**- Olivia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 7**_**: Four's POV**

_***Tris's next appointment a week later.**_

I got to work early today.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't because Tris's appointment is today. I don't know why, but she is all I ever want to think about. She puts a smile on my face every time I see her.

Her appointment is at 9:30. It's 9:17 right now and the minutes couldn't pass by any slower.

I run my hand through my hair. I don't even know why I'm nervous. It's not like we are going on a date or anything. She has to show up, it's a doctor's appointment.

"Four?" I turn around and see Christina in the doorway.

"Hey Christina," I say in a monotone voice.

"Oh so you're not going to be nice to me?" She smirks. "But you seem to be this wonderful, funny, nice, sweet guy whenever you see Tris."

"What are you talking about? I have to be nice to my patients," I scoff.

"Whatever. I know you like her, but listen to me and listen to me clear Four," she steps closer to me, "she has been through things and didn't handle them in the best way. I bet you would know that if you read her file. Anyways, she is still healing and if you hurt her Four, I swear to god you will not live to see another day." If only she knew the things that I went through.

"I would never hurt her Christina, you know me better than that."

"Good. Now I have a patient to tend to. See you late-I almost forgot! Zeke's little brother Uriah-you know the trainer guy-is throwing a party tonight. Zeke wanted me to tell you because he didn't know if he would see you today."

"Tell him I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye Four!" She yells and then walks out my office.

Not even a minute later I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I see Tris and smile, but then I look up and see a guy, not a nurse.

"Hey blue eyes," I hear Tris say in her angelic voice. It hurts me even more.

_You should have known she had a boyfriend idiot!_

"Good morning Tris," I say professionally. I see a look of hurt cross her face when I call her Tris.

Tris clears her throat, "Um, can he stay in here? We weren't sure," she says sadly.

"Well," I say, "its family only."

"Well it's a good thing we're family!" This guy says. I'm shocked.

_She's married! Why would Christina tell me not to hurt her if she's-wait is it her brother?_

"Well I'm Four," I shake this guys hand. "I'm assuming you're her brother?" I say hopefully.

"Sadly," he says laughing.

_Thank god. I was about to have a heart attack._

"I'm Caleb. I've been dying to see what her foot looks like! I hope you've been taking good care of her," he says trying to play it off like a joke, but I can tell that he is serious.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite patient." I smile at Tris and she smiles back. She has a gorgeous smile.

I help Tris get on the bed and start to clean her foot while making small talk with her and her brother.

"Take this," I give a cup to Tris. "I still don't like to be vomited on."

She scoffs. "Are you ever going to get over that? I didn't even vomit on you!"

"But you almost did," I say laughing.

"Whatever," she says crossing her arms. I laugh.

"Okay I have to keep it unwrapped for the x-ray, so lets head over there," I say while helping Tris back into her wheelchair.

As I am pushing Tris down the halls to the x-ray room, Caleb keeps glancing at me. It's kind of freaking me out a bit.

"Alright we're here. Now, my good friend Zeke is going to be in there positioning your foot for different scans. Caleb and I will be watching through the glass window," I say while pointing to the window.

"Got it." She smiles and puts two thumbs up. Then Zeke comes in, introduces himself and so on, then takes her in the x-ray room while Caleb and I stand in the viewing room.

"So," Caleb says, "you like my sister."

I look at him, not knowing what to say.

_Is it that obvious?_

"Well, I uh, I mean, I um," I say while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't need you to explain it to me. I know you like her already. Now, I might not be a giant of muscle like you are, but I am a scientist and I work for the government. I might not be able to cause any physical harm to you, but I can ruin your life, career, everything. And that is much worse than any physical harm.

"If you hurt her, you may never have a job again, or who knows you could end up in prison. She has been through so much in this past year and you breaking her heart wouldn't help any of it. So, if you are just trying to 'fool around' with her, I strongly suggest that you stop it."

I gulp.

_Who is this guy?_

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Nice to know we are on the same page," he says smirking.

I look through the glass for the first time and see that Zeke is finishing up.

I practically run out the room to go get Tris and put her back in her wheelchair.

Once we get back to my office, I clean Tris's foot again while Caleb stares holes into my back. I finish cleaning and wrapping her foot in a matter of minutes, wanting to get away from Caleb as fast as I can. As much as I want to spend more time with Tris, Caleb scares the hell out of me and I want to get far away from him.

"Well, your x-rays look great. I am going to put your foot in a cast because I think you should be able to use crutches now. So let me go get the stuff I need for it and I will be right back."

I hurry and get all the things I need for her cast. When I walk back into the room Caleb is not there. _Did he follow me or something?_

"Where's Caleb?" I say while looking around the room.

"He said he had to use the bathroom."

"Your brother," I say while setting up my things, "scares the hell out of me hippie."

"Caleb?! Where did you here that from blue eyes?" She says while laughing.

"Caleb," I say quietly just incase he is listening in on our conversation.

"Seriously. You are afraid of him?" I slowly nod. "I don't know how that is when you have the body of a Greek god," she says laughing. Then she realized what she says and her eyes open wide.

I smirk.

"Well, you know, you are, umm, really muscular," she stutters out.

"I don't think that is a good enough explanation for calling me a 'Greek god' hippie," I say smirking even more.

She opens her mouth to say something, but then Caleb walks in.

"Almost done?" He says.

"Yep, just waiting for it to dry a little more. Christina is going to bring you some crutches for you Tris." I'm afraid Caleb will find my nickname for her offensive.

Right after I say that, Christina comes in with the crutches.

"Hey!" She says with her bubbly voice. It can get annoying at times, but she's still my friend. "I thought you were leaving earlier today Caleb?"

"I was, but I pushed it back so I could come here with Tris. I'm leaving right after this," he says sadly; Tris frowns.

There is an awkward silence in the room and I don't even know why there is. _What's going on that they know, but I don't?_

Then I remember what Christina told me, "I bet you would know that if you read her file."

_What's in Tris's file?_

I decided to break the silence.

"Well I think that it's dry enough now, Tris. I'll see you next week."

I walk out of my office wondering if I should read Tris's file. If I really do like Tris, I should wait for her to tell me. I want to gain her trust, but I still want to know what it is that has Christina and Caleb threatening to kill and ruin me if I hurt her even more.

**Question of the Chapter****: What's your dream job? Mine is to be a zoologist.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 8**_**: Tris's POV**

"Hey!" I hear Christina say from the door holding my crutches. She looks over and her eyes land on Caleb. "I thought you were leaving earlier today Caleb?"

"I was, but I pushed it back so I could come here with Tris. I'm leaving right after this," Caleb says sadly. I can feel my self involuntarily frown at what he is saying.

_I don't want him to leave._

The silence is the room is deafening. Caleb is looking at the floor, Chris is looking at me, and Four is looking around the room probably wondering what the hell is going on.

_If only he knew._

"Well," Four says breaking the silence, "I think is dry enough now, Tris. I'll see you next week." He hurries out the room feeling the tension rise between us.

"I'm sorry bumble-bea," Caleb says softly.

"Caleb, I have told you a thousand times it's fine. I understand. You just have to visit me okay?" I say with a small laugh.

"Okay," he says. "I really need to go now."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you to Bea." He gives me a big bear hug and walks out of the room.

I have no idea when I will see him again. That's when I start crying.

"Tris, it'll be okay," I hear Christina say. I forgot she was in the room.

"I know. It-it just hurts."

"Look at me Tris. I'm taking you shopping. Like I said, as soon as you can walk with crutches we are going shopping then I am taking you to a party and we are going to have some fun," she says with a sad smile.

"What am I going to be able to do at a party Chris?" I say laughing. "Between me not being able to walk and my meds, I will just sit there with a coke." She doesn't know about my alcohol problem. I hope she never finds out.

"I figure out something for you to do, but Tris, you need to socialize. You haven't been out since… And anyways, you still haven't met my boyfriend!"

"You're still with that Will guy?! I'm surprised. It must be pretty serious." I say laughing.

Christina smiles.

"Can you be a girl for one second?" She asks.

"I am a girl Chris."

"You know what I mean, a girly-girl."

"Kay," I say in a "girly" voice while twirling my hair around my finger.

"He told me that he loved me," she says smiling.

"What?! Did you say it back?" I exclaim in my regular voice now.

"Yeah," she says with an even bigger grin. "I can picture myself having a life with him."

"Well, I guess I have to meet the guy now," I say smiling.

_I'll just have to hide in a bathroom. _But, I know it will make Chris happy. I haven't gone out with her since the accident.

"Really?! Oh my god we have to leave now so we have enough time to get ready!" She says while helping me get situated with my crutches.

She starts to speed walk down the hallways, while I am lingering behind, having trouble adjusting to my crutches.

* * *

I have never understood the concept of going out and shopping.

To me it is so much easier to shop online. You get better deals and you don't have to feel like people are watching your every move.

Thankfully, Christina wasn't on a full-blown shopping trip, only to get an outfit for tonight. Still, it took us, well really her, two and a half hours to find both of us "the perfect outfit" as she put it.

She is doing her makeup right now, but she is almost finished. I don't even know why she is going to attempt to make me pretty. I will never be. I am short, skinny, I have no curves, a nose that is to long for my face, and plain blue-gray eyes. On top of that, I am broken and I don't know if I am fixable.

"Done!" Christina exclaims.

She always looks gorgeous with her golden brown skin and mocha eyes; she's very tall with long slender legs and a willowy frame. And she has chin length black hair that extenuates her high and defined cheekbones.

"Time to start on you!" She starts to set up everything that she is going to use for me. "You're so lucky Tris! You have flawless skin! You don't even need concealer or foundation!"

"Yeah right," I mutter.

"Tris, stop it," she says forcefully.

"You know that you can't make me pretty."

"Who says I'm going for pretty? I'm going for noticeable." I look up into the mirror in front of me and see her giving me a supportive smile.

* * *

**Four's POV**

I hate parties.

I don't even know why I came; I can't drink because I could get called in at any moment. I just turned 27 and this stuff is starting to get old; the blaring music, the smell of alcohol everywhere you go, people standing in the middle of a room full of people practically having sex.

That's why I am in the kitchen. I usually come in here if I ever go to one of Uriah's parties. Usually the hormone crazed teenage girls from the gym that Uriah invites don't come in here.

I don't even know how Marlene handles him. He is an even bigger flirt than Zeke, but I guess she trusts him like Shauna trusts Zeke.

Thinking of Zeke, I'm surprised that Shauna let him come tonight with the new baby and all, but he's not drinking so I guess that was the catch.

I have only been here for ten minutes, but I am about to leave. I have never been a "social butterfly". I guess I can thank Marcus for that.

There is one person though, that seems to bring out the Tobias in me. She puts a smile on my face every time I see her. She is so beautiful words can't even describe her. Her big blue-gray eyes are all I want to see. I still want to know what's on her file. I mean how bad could it really be?

The angelic voice that I have been dying to hear since this morning brings me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't know you would be here blue eyes." I look at her and she has a wide smile on her face. _Could the smile be about me?_

"You okay there blue eyes? You're looking like a creepy stalker with that smile," she says with a laugh. _Oh her laugh…_

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." _About you…_

"I didn't get to ask you while I was at the appointment," she says, "but how am I supposed to bathe with this thing?" She points to her cast and I laugh.

"Well first of, you can't take showers."

"Well I knew that smart ass," she says laughing again. _She's going to drive me insane with that laugh._

"Just making sure," I say putting my hands up in mock defense. "You have to fill the bathtub with water first because the other way will most likely get your cast wet. Then you have to get in the tub with your leg hanging on the outside of the tub."

"And how am I supposed to get out?"

"That's your problem hippie. I can't help you with that; unless you want me to of course," I say with a sly smirk.

"Do you want me to start calling you perv blue eyes?!" She says while playfully hitting my chest. I feel those sparks again.

"Well I have actually had to do that, but it was this woman who was 78 years old. It wasn't pretty," I say laughing. She starts laughing too.

"You're lying!?" She says in hysterics now.

"Nope and then she started trying to flirt with me. Zeke was there because he had to bring her to get an x-ray after her bath. He still hasn't gotten over it and that was when we were still in med school."

"I can't believe that actually happened! How old are you anyways?" She says with her laughter dying down to a giggle.

"You ask a lot of questions huh hippie? But to answer, I just turned 27 a few weeks ago. How old are you?"

"About to be 26."

"Prime hippie age," I say with a fake informative voice.

"You're never going to forget about that are you blue eyes?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, I would like to get to know my favorite patient so tell me about yourself hippie."

"Only if you answer the same questions about yourself blue eyes," she says with a smirk.

"You really do play hard bargains, but I guess I will have to accept once again. So, first question-where were you born?"

"Born and raised in Chicago. You?"

"Born in Seattle and moved here to go to college. Parents?"

I notice she cringes when I say parents, but then again I do to.

"Well my uh dad was an environmental lawyer and my mom ran a bunch of charities and volunteered and stuff, but them umm died a few months back. What about yours?" I can tell she doesn't want to talk about them anymore.

"Well," I say wishing I hadn't asked about her parents, knowing I would have to answer about mine too, "my dad was in the government-he died a few years back, but my mom died during childbirth when I was nine so I don't really remember her."

"Next question," I say getting the spotlight off our parent situations. "Siblings?"

"Well Caleb is my only sibling. He lives in San Francisco with his fiancé Susan. Do you have any?"

"No the baby, umm, also died when my mom was giving birth, so I'm an only child."

"Oh, uh, well…" Tris says not knowing what to say.

"It's fine," I say sadly smiling. I miss my mom so much. She was the only one who protected me. "You want a drink?"

"Oh no I can't because of my-my uh pain meds." She was about to say something else, but I don't ask. I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Well that sucks," I say trying to break the tension.

"Well look at you mister 'I'm drinking water with a lemon in it,'" She says in a terrible attempt to talk like a sophisticated man. I bust out laughing.

"That was horrible!" I say in between laughs.

"Well I don't see you doing it any better," she says attempting to put her hands on her hips, but fails because of her crutches. It makes me laugh even more.

"Want me to try?" I say smiling mischievously.

"Yes please."

"I am drinking water with lemon in it," I say in a highly sophisticated voice that Marcus had me use when guests would come over. I guess something he made me do has now come in handy.

"That was really good," she says shocked.

"I'm full of surprises hippie," I say smiling.

She just looks at me and smiles. In this moment, I know that I have fallen for her-fallen hard for a matter of fact.

_Just ask her out!_

"Hey, umm," I scratch the back of my neck, "you know the green festival starts tomorrow at the pier?" She nods with a smile on her face. I hope that's a good thing. "I wont be on-call tomorrow so would you maybe want to go? I mean you don't have to yo-" She cuts me off.

"I would love to," she says with the biggest smile on her face. I can tell I have on too. "I'll be at the office until five, and my car is still in the shop so would you mind picking me up there?"

"Not at all." Right after I say that my pager beeps.

"Okay I'll be at your office at five tomorrow to pick you up. See you tomorrow hippie!" I yell as I run out of Uriah's house, smiling.

**Question of the Chapter****: Favorite comedy? Mine is Bridesmaids. It never gets old!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 9**_**: Tris's POV**

I'm sitting in the car with Christina waiting for her to finish "touching up" on her make-up.

As much as I don't want to go in here, I know that it will be good for me. She was right when she said that I need to socialize more, but it doesn't me that I want to.

"Alright I'm done," she says. "Will said he is already inside with Uriah."

"Um, who's Uriah?" I question.

"You remember Marlene?"

"The one we went to high school with, or that bitchy Marlene at that Starbucks?"

"High school Marlene," she says laughing.

"Yes I remember her. Why?"

"Well I ran into her not to long ago and we decided to catch up a bit. After that she told me that her boyfriend Uriah was throwing a big surprise birthday party for his brother and she invited me to come. Of course I went. And then when the 'birthday boy' came down, I realized it was Zeke," she says laughing.

"The one that gave me the x-ray?"

"Yeah. It was really funny actually. I was really confused and I went up to Zeke and asked him why he was here and he told me it was his birthday party. Then it finally clicked in my head that Uriah was Zeke's little brother. Small world."

"So, Uriah is Marlene's boyfriend and Zeke's brother?"

"Yep."

"That's crazy."

"I know. Uriah is how I met Will actually. He invited me to come to the gym he works at and Will also works there."

"Okay enough talk about Will. I want to meet him!" I say with fake enthusiasm because I really just want to hurry and get this over with.

"Okay let me help you get out," she says while getting out of her car.

After the hassle of getting me up the five, but very steep, steps to the front door, Christina rings the doorbell and a guy that looks almost exactly like Zeke, opens the door.

"Welcome to my humble home!" I'm assuming that this is Uriah.

"Please," Christina scoffs. "Where's Marlene?" That's Christina, always goes straight to the point.

"Well thanks for wanting to talk to me," he says with fake hurt in his voice, "but you must introduce me to the pretty lady behind you." _He's a flirt; just like Zeke._

"I'm Tris," I say shyly. My social anxiety is already kicking in.

"Well Tris, I'm Uriah. I would shake your hand, but it seems your handicapped at the moment," he says laughing. "Now come in already!"

Christina walks in like she knows the place like the back of her hand, while I, on the other hand, trail behind her like a lost puppy.

Uriah leads us to an area of the house that is still full of people, but you can here yourself think.

"Will has been waiting impatiently for you Christina," Uriah says with a smirk. Christina blushes.

"Where is he?" She questions. Right after a guy with wavy blonde hair and celery green eyes covers Christina's eyes.

"Guess who?" This guy says into her ear.

Christina pries the hands off her eyes, turns around, and screeches, "Will!"

_So this is the famous Will._

"Yes its me, you don't need to bust my ear drums," he says laughing while also wrapping his arm around her waist.

They proceed to make out while I just stand there awkwardly. I finally decide to try and find a place where there aren't so many people.

After fifteen minutes of me trying to weave my way through people without crushing there toes with my crutches, I find myself in the kitchen.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

That's when I notice I am not alone.

Sitting at the island, with a glass of water in his hand, is Four. The person my mind refuses to stop thinking about.

He's in normal clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. It's unusual to me because I have always seen him in black scrubs, but that's not the only thing that sticks out.

There is a tattoo peaking out from the top of his shirt. It looks like it goes down to his back. I wonder what it is and how I never noticed it before.

"I didn't know you would be here blue eyes," I say while I have a smile on my face that I can't seem to get rid of when he's around.

He turns around and a big smile forms on his face. He sits there for a minute just smiling at me. It's kind of creepy.

"You okay there blue eyes? You're looking like a creepy stalker with that smile," I say laughing.

It seems to bring him out of his trance of whatever he was thinking about.

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he says. _I wonder what he was thinking about._

I take a seat next to him.

"I didn't get to ask you while I was at the appointment, but how am I supposed to bathe with this thing?" I ask, pointing to my cast, because I have no idea how I am going to take a bath.

"Well first of," he says, "you can't take showers"

"Well I knew that smart ass," I say laughing.

"Just making sure." He puts his hands in mock defense while also making his eyes wide. _His eyes are gorgeous. _"You have to fill the bathtub with water first because the other way will most likely get your cast wet. Then you have to get in the tub with your leg hanging on the outside of the tub."

"And how am I supposed to get out?" I question.

"That's your problem hippie. I can't help you with that; unless you want me to of course," he says smirking.

_Beatrice Prior do not blush!_

"Do you want me to start calling you perv blue eyes?!" I exclaim and hit his chest.

_Why do I keep feeling a spark every time I touch him?_

"Well," he starts, "I have actually had to do that, but it was this woman who was 78 years old. It wasn't pretty." He starts laughing. I can't help but laugh too.

"You're lying!?" I say. I can't stop laughing. Just imagining Four helping an old woman bathe is to much.

"Nope and then she started trying to flirt with me. Zeke was there because he had to bring her to get an x-ray after her bath. He still hasn't gotten over it and that was when we were still in med school."

"I can't believe that actually happened! How old are you anyways?" I say my laughter now a slight giggle.

"You ask a lot of questions huh hippie? But to answer, I just turned 27 a few weeks ago. How old are you?"

"About to be 26," I say.

"Prime hippie age," he says like he is answering a math problem.

""You're never going to forget about that are you blue eyes?" _Not that I want you to._

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says with his signature grin. "Now, I would like to get to know my favorite patient so tell me about yourself hippie."

"Only if you answer the same questions about yourself blue eyes," I say smirking.

"You really do play hard bargains, but I guess I will have to accept once again. So, first question-where were you born?"

"Born and raised in Chicago. You?"

"Born in Seattle and moved here to go to college. Parents?"

I involuntarily cringe at the thought of them. It's so hard to even think about them.

"Well my uh dad was an environmental lawyer and my mom ran a bunch of charities and volunteered and stuff, but them umm died a few months back. What about yours?" I hate talking about them, but this is the first time talking about them that I didn't cry. I guess I'm making progress.

"Well," he shifts uncomfortably in his chair, "my dad was in the government-he died a few years back, but my mom died during childbirth when I was nine so I don't really remember her." _I guess we both have mommy and daddy issues._

"Next question," he says. I know he knows that we don't want to talk about our parents anymore. "Siblings?"

"Well Caleb is my only sibling. He lives in San Francisco with his fiancé Susan. Do you have any?" _Definitely feels better to talk about Caleb._

"No the baby, umm, also died when my mom was giving birth, so I'm an only child." _I would die if I lost Caleb._

"Oh, uh, well…" I don't know what to say, but I'm not going to say the usual "I'm sorry for your lose", or give him pity. I know how both of them feel and I hate both of them.

"It's fine." He smiles sadly. "You want a drink?"

"Oh no I can't because of my-my uh pain meds." _Did I seriously almost tell him my biggest secret? _

"Well that sucks." I can see curiosity spark in his eyes, but thankfully he doesn't question me.

"Well look at you mister 'I'm drinking water with a lemon in it.'" _That did not come out how I was expecting. _He busts out laughing.

"That was horrible!" He says in between laughs.

"Well I don't see you doing it any better!" I try to put my hands on my hips dramatically, but I fail miserably because of my crutches.

"Want me to try?" He says mischievously.

"Yes please," I say like a child wanting to see a magic trick.

"I am drinking water with lemon in it." _Oh. My. God._

"That was really good." _More like really sexy._

"I'm full of surprises hippie," he says with a big smile.

I smile back. I just sit there smiling at him, like he did to me a little while ago, while he looks like he is having an internal battle.

"Hey, umm," he scratches the back of his neck, "you know the green festival starts tomorrow at the pier?" I nod with a smile on my face. _Oh my god is he about to_- "I won't be on-call tomorrow so would you maybe want to go? I mean you don't have to yo-" I cut him off.

"I would love to," I say with a smile becoming so wide it almost hurts, but I don't care. _Four just asked me out!_ "I'll be at the office until five, and my car is still in the shop so would you mind picking me up there?"

"Not at all." Right after he says that I here a beep. He has to leave…

"Okay I'll be at your office at five tomorrow to pick you up. See you tomorrow hippie!" He yells while running out of Uriah's house.

I feel an immense amount of joy fill my body. My smile continues to grow even bigger.

In less than 24 hours I will go to the Green Festival with Four. I guess it's not technically a date, but close enough.

I love to be around him. He just makes me feel… happy. I don't feel depressed or sad or angry, just happy. I don't know why I feel that way when he's around, but I'm not going to question it.

"Tris!" I hear someone scream. That kind of scream belongs to the one and only Christina. "I have been looking all over for you! What are you doing in here all alone?" I can feel myself start to blush because I wasn't alone.

"I wasn't alone Chris."

"Well I don't see anyone around."

"He just left."

"He?!" She squeals. I will never be able to get used to screams, screeches, and squeals. And I have known her since I was three.

"Yes he Christina," I say with a sigh.

"Well who was this 'he'?" She questions.

"Four," I say so quietly I can barely hear it.

"I knew you to would eventually find each other in here." Apparently she heard me.

"Whatever," I try to sound aggravated, but the fact that I am going to be with him at the Green Festival tomorrow ruins it.

"So, what did you talk about?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing really." I can't hide my smile. She's going to question me. _Great…_

"Well that smile on your face tells me that something happened; so, you are going to tell me what it was," she says sternly.

"Well we are, uh, kind of, um, going to the Green Festival tomorrow."

"Yes!" She screams. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Tris, it is so obvious that you to have a thing for each other. It was only a matter of time before you two were going to go on a date and now you are!"

"It's not a date Christina."

"Really Tris? He might not have said the words 'it's a date', but it's a date."

Right as I am about to counter back to Christina, a very familiar face enters the kitchen.

"Tris! I haven't seen you in ages!" She runs up and gives me a big hug.

"I know it's been awhile," I say with a laugh. "How have you been Marlene?"

"Great! Did you meet Uriah?"

"Yeah I did. Chris explained all the connections to me. Zeke gave me my x-ray for my foot," I say pointing down to it.

"Damn, what happened?" I start to blush at the thought of what I did.

"Miss Tris decided that she was going to run barefoot through Chicago and stabbed her foot on a piece of glass," Christina says laughing.

"That is not how it happened Chris."

"There you are!" And in comes Will. "What's everyone laughing about?"

"How Tris stabbed her foot." Christina says.

"Who stabbed their foot?" And here comes Uriah and Zeke. _Is it embarrass Tris day or something?_

"I think they are talking about Tris," Zeke says.

"So that's what happened to her foot! I was wondering," Uriah says.

"You should have seen it when I had to take the x-ray of it."

"Well thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Hey where is Four?" Zeke asks to no one in particular.

"Yeah Tris where is Four?" Christina says. I feel myself blush even more. I must look like a tomato.

"Shut up Christina," I say.

"Guess what everyone! Tris and Four are going on a date!" Christina yells.

_It is definitely embarrass Tris day._

"You owe me twenty bucks Christina," Zeke says.

"Why couldn't he have waited two days?" Christina sighs and reluctantly hands Zeke a twenty-dollar bill.

"Wait Tris is going out with Four?" Marlene questions.

"We are not going out," I say.

"They would make the cutest babies!" Marlene says completely ignoring my statement.

I put my hands on my face trying to disappear.

"They so would!" Zeke says. Right after that his phone rings.

"Well I have to go. My baby is in need of my awesomeness." With a few goodbyes shouted, it is now only Christina, Will, and I. Uriah and Marlene are walking Zeke out.

"So Tris, this is Will. I don't think you to got a formal introduction," she says laughing.

"You know Will, my brother works for the government. You better not hurt her, or I may just have to give him a call," I say with a serious tone.

He gulps.

I bust out laughing.

"Oh you were just kidding," Will says.

"I actually wasn't, but no worries you seem to really love her."

They both look at each other and smile.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you Tris. I have heard so much about you it was starting to get annoying." He starts laughing.

"Tell me about it," I say sarcastically.

**Question of the Chapter****: Are you watching the Emmy awards? Billy Crystal is doing a dedication to Robin Williams on it. I still can't believe he killed himself…**

**- Olivia**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 10**_**: Tris POV**

I think I got about three hours of sleep last night.

I am beyond excited about going out with Four, but I am now regretting that excitement because I forgot that I have a job.

Evelyn has been great with me missing work because of all the… things that have been going on in my life lately, but I feel like I am taking advantage of her. Of course she says I'm not, but I still feel terrible about it. She has done so much for me; I mean I am living with her. I just want to repay her for everything that she has done for me.

"Tris are you almost ready?" I hear Evelyn call.

"Yeah just a minute." I get situated with my crutches and go into the kitchen.

"Morning Tris," Evelyn says while making herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Evelyn," I say while eating a piece of toast.

"You seem cheery today. What's the occasion?" I can feel myself smile and blush at her question. "Tris are you blushing? That's a first."

"I'm going to the Green Festival with someone."

"And who is this someone?" She says smiling.

"My, uh, doctor."

"You know, I want to meet this amazing doctor that you are apparently going out with now," she says smirking.

"We are not going out. Just two friends going to eat some organic food."

"Okay," she puts her hands up in mock surrender. "Well I want to meet your 'friend' sometime soon. Maybe invite him over for dinner one night."

"Will do," I say while stuffing my face with another piece of toast.

"Ready to go?" Evelyn says.

"Yeah, just let me take my medicine."

"I'll be in the car."

I walk into the bathroom and take my pill bottles out.

One bottle of pain pills for my foot, and several different bottles of anti-depressants.

My depression is not nearly as bad as it was after they died, but it is still there. It always will be.

I don't know why there death affected me the way it did. But that's a lie. I know exactly why.

I never got to say goodbye.

It wasn't like they were so old that death was staring them in the face, or that they were sick and I knew that there time was short.

There death was unexpected.

I guess that's why I have secluded myself for so long. I'm afraid if I get to attached to someone they will leave without notice, without a goodbye.

I look at myself in the mirror.

_I am going to get better. One day, I'm not going to take these pills._

I swallow the pills and head outside to a patiently waiting Evelyn.

* * *

I finished all my work at eleven. The good thing about that is that I got to take a nap until five.

As soon as the clock in my box-sized office turns to five, I grab my crutches, yell a goodbye to Evelyn, and go as fast as I can to the elevator before everyone starts to pile in.

I make it to the elevator before everyone else.

_Yes!_

When I get into the lobby I tell Lauren, the secretary, goodbye and walk outside.

I sit on the bench in front of the law firm, waiting for Four. A few minutes later I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the blue eyes that I have been dying to see all day.

"Good afternoon hippie," he says in that sophisticated voice that I secretly find sexy, but I would never admit to it.

"I'm not even going to try and mock you."

"Aww come on! It's so funny!" He exclaims sitting down on the bench next to me.

"Not a chance blue eyes," I say laughing at his childish behavior.

"Are you ready to go eat some organic food?" He says seriously, but I can see the excited glint in his eyes.

"Well considering all I ate today was some toast, hell yeah!"

Once we make it to the festival we just walk around eating organic, but delicious foods while making small talk.

"Want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" I say as we munch on some heavenly peanut butter raisin balls.

His eyes slightly widen, but then go back to normal so fast I wonder if they really did.

"If that's what you want."

We make our way over to the Ferris Wheel. There isn't a long line so we only have to wait a few minutes.

"Next!" The man operating the Ferris Wheel shouts.

Four helps me get into the cart because I had to give my crutches to the operator.

Once we both successfully get in the cart, Ferris Wheel starts to move; at the same time Four grips the sides of his seat so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"You okay there blue eyes?"

"Yep completely fine," he says. Then starts nervously laughing like a maniac.

"Are you having a panic attack?" I question starting to worry.

"Ha! No I'm fine," he says like he is being choked.

"Four you're freaking me the fuck out! What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream.

"I may be, just a little bit, afraid of heights," he says nervously.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?!" I say and hit his chest, which causes the cart to start to swing a little.

"Shit Tris stop!"

If he weren't so scared right now I would be laughing. He face has contorted into the face of a woman giving birth.

"It's almost over," I say softly and I put my hand on his. It causes electricity to run up my arm and throughout my whole body. He weakly smiles and seems to calm down a little.

The ride ends in a matter of seconds. Four helps me get off and gets my crutches for me.

Once we are off I notice that there are barely any people left. So, I do what any other person would do after they witnessed someone face there fear.

I laugh my ass off.

What surprises me, is that he starts laughing too.

"That was a little overdramatic," he says still laughing.

"You think so?" I say laughing so hard I can't breath. "If only I could have recorded that! When the cart started swinging-your face!" I say going into a whole new fit of laughter.

"Ha ha I know. It was very funny," he says. He is not laughing anymore but he is smiling and lightly laughs every once in a while.

"I will remember this, till the day I die," I say. I am not laughing anymore either, but I have a wide smile on my face.

"Ready to go?" He says.

"Nope."

"Well then, what do you want to go do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can go rob a bank," I say seriously.

"I am in debt to a bunch of drug lords, so that sounds go to me," he says seriously too.

I start laughing again and so does he. I haven't laughed this much in so long. It feels so good to just relax and laugh.

"In all seriousness," I say, "my feet, well I guess foot, is killing me and that laughing wore me out; so now you get to be a gentleman and offer to drive me home, then walk me to my door, and then have an internal battle about whether to kiss me or not, but you end up not doing it so you leave with an awkward goodbye."

"Somebody has watched way to many chick-flicks."

"It's my secret obsession. You better not tell anyone blue eyes," I say looking him in his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"You're secret is safe with me," he says with a smile.

We walk to his car in a comfortable silence.

When we reach Evelyn's house I get out the car. I tap on the window to tell him to roll it down.

"Thank you for this awesome day," I say in my horrible version of a sophisticated voice.

"Yes! I accomplished my one true goal!"

I laugh.

"See you later blue eyes."

"Can't wait hippie," he says and then pulls out of the driveway.

**Question of the Chapter****: What is the weirdest thing you have ever done? Mine happened when I went to Disney World. The line for the Haunted Mansion was really crowded so I nosed the guy in front of me. If you don't know what that is it is when you put your nose on someone. I got it off of Impractical Jokers.**

**- Olivia**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 11**_**: Tris POV**

_I'm so bored._

All Evelyn will let me do is file papers.

I mean, it's easy and all, but I have been doing this since I came back to work. And I have happened to finish filing early every single day.

I start to hit my head on my desk.

I think Evelyn hears me because I hear my office door open.

"Are you alright Tris?" Evelyn says.

"Yes," I say with my head now just lying on my desk.

"I got a call from the mechanic. He said that your car can be picked up whenever you can make it over there."

I try to run up and hug her, but I end up falling because of my cast.

_Forgot about that._

I pull myself up with the assistance of a laughing Evelyn.

"My car is really fixed?" I say, ignoring her laughter.

"Yes. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you can't drive it."

"What?! Why?"

"Because of your foot."

"Well, I have an appointment today so I might be able to get it off," I say trying to be positive.

"I guess so. Do you need me to bring you?"

"No Christina already told me she could pick me up and bring me back. She should actually be here soon." I look at my watch. _2:39. 21 minutes until I can see Four._

"Can't wait to see that doctor of yours?" Evelyn says with a smirk.

"What?! No! I'm just, excited to see if I can get my cast off." _Keep telling yourself that Tris._

"That smile says otherwise."

I didn't even realize I was smiling. I try to say something back to her, but she has already left my office. I sit down and put my head on my desk.

_I need to calm my emotions down._

Even though going out with Four last weekend was the best day of my life, I know he just did it to be friendly. He would never, ever like me. I look like I'm 12, I have no curves or boobs, I'm extremely short, my nose is to long for my face… The list could go on forever like pi.

I just, I wish I didn't have feelings for him. It would make things so much easier, but no matter how hard I try to push my feelings away, they come back ten times stronger.

What I would give to talk to my mom about this. She was always there for me to talk to. She would never give me pity or judge me or make fun of me. She was just there for me when I needed her. And now she's not here; she never will be.

Evelyn is like a second mom to me. She's always there for me to talk to, but it's not the same. As much as I wish she could be my mom, she's not. Just like I will never be her long-lost child.

I guess the difference between us is that there is a possibility that her son could find her and they would have a happy reunion and live happily ever after. In my case, that won't happen. There dead. And I won't see them until I'm dead too.

I lift my head up at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say.

Christina walks in with a smile on her face. She can always brighten the mood of someone who's down. I guess that's why she is so good at what she does.

"Ready to go?" She says happily.

"Yes! I'm ready to get this shit of my leg!"

She laughs.

After a long trek to her car and the hassle of getting me inside of it without hitting my foot, we are on our way to the hospital.

"So, how was your date?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't a date!?"

"Maybe four more times." She starts laughing. _What?_

"Why are you laughi-seriously? Laughing at your own pun of Four's name."

"I couldn't help myself," she says still laughing.

"It wasn't even that funny Christina," I say crossing my arms.

"It was, but seriously tell me how it went."

"We ate, made small talk, rode the Ferris Wheel, and then he dropped me off at home," I say giggling because of what happened on the Ferris Wheel.

"You better tell me what that giggle is about," she says while looking me dead in the eyes while we are stopped at a red light.

"Just something on the Ferris Wheel."

"He kissed you!"

"No! Oh my god no Christina!"

"Then what happen?"

I don't want to tell her that he is afraid of heights, so I go with what first pops into my head.

"He got hit in the head with a shoe."

"Really? Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yep." _That was the lamest lie I have ever told._ "How are things with Will going?" I ask trying to get the talking subject off of me and Four.

"Great actually. Our one year anniversary is coming up so…" She trails off.

"So what?"

"I think he might propose," she beams. "He's been acting really weird lately. He's said he has appointments at the gym at weird times and the other day I found him snooping through my jewelry box. Either he's going to propose to me or he's become a drag queen."

"I can totally picture him as a drag queen," I say sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't be the first one to sleep with a drag queen." _She did not just go there._

"You didn't have to remind me of that."

"I will never, ever let you forget that! I remember walking into your dorm and there you were-naked with a naked guy, thankfully you were both covered, and then I screamed which woke you up and you screamed. Then-what was his name-Al woke up and started laughing and asked to borrow your makeup because he had a show!"

_That was definitely the most embarrassing day of my life._

"Can you stop talking about it? I know I was a stupid college kid and I did some weird shit, but I don't need any reminders."

"Sorry, but I will never do that."

"Fine. I will tell Will all about what you did."

"Go for it. He already knows."

"Ugh, you annoy me sometimes." _Why does she have to be so honest?_

"And you annoy me too; that's why we are such good friends," she says while pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yes!" I say a little to excitedly. _Calm your emotions Tris._

Thankfully, Christina doesn't say anything about it.

Once she leads me to the waiting room and helps me get into a chair, she gives me a hug and tells me bye because she has to get back to work.

As much as we pick on each other, she is and always will be my best friend.

I pull out my phone and see that it's 3:03.

_I'm not to late._

I decide to go on Pinterest while I wait. I love to go on the humor category.

I start laughing at one of the things I read when I hear my name, well nickname, being called.

"Hey hippie." _Control your emotions. Control your emotions._

"Hey blue eyes," I say smiling involuntarily. _This is going to be impossible. _

We kind of just stare at each other with smiles on our faces. If I was just a random person and I were to see Four and I right now, I would think that we are crazy.

I hear someone clear there throat and we both turn our heads in the direction of the noise.

It's Zeke, with an empty wheelchair.

Four scratches the back of his neck. I notice that he does this when he's nervous.

_Why would he be nervous?_

"Oh, umm," Four stutters out, "Zeke is going to x-ray your foot because I think your cast should be ready to come off."

"Seriously?" I say.

"Dead serious," Four says smiling again.

He helps me get into the wheelchair and Zeke pushes me to the x-ray room. Once we get their Four leaves to go watch the scans come up while Zeke starts to remove my cast.

"I swear to god if he doesn't ask you out I'm going to punch him in the face," Zeke says. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Umm, what?"

"You don't know how frustrated me and Christina are. You two are perfect together, but your both to big of a pansycake to make a move," he says while positioning my foot for the next scan. It looks a lot better.

"I don't know where you get the impression that Four likes me, but-"

He cuts me off.

"Really Tris? You can feel the sexual tension between you two." I start to blush, "Four is a jackass to everyone unless he knows you, actually me and Four have been friends for years and he is still a fucking jackass to me sometimes, but when he's with you he acts all chivalrous and shit. He's actually been nice to random people ever since he met you. And it's fucking weird, but it's a good thing Tris. He's been through some not so great things in his life, but your bringing out his good side. And it's about time that someone does that for."

I look at Zeke. I can tell that he genuinely cares about Four and is being honest about what he said.

But there is one question circling in my head.

_Why me?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 12**_**: Tris POV**

I just don't understand.

_Why would Four like me?_

If Zeke is being serious then, I, I just, I don't know.

Four is, amazing.

He's sweet, kind, funny, drop dead gorgeous, and so many other things.

I just can't wrap my head around why he would like me of all people. He could have anyone he wants, but me?

_Why?_

"Earth to Tris!" I hear Christina say and she waves a hand in front of my face.

"Wh-what?" I say.

"You spaced out. I have been calling your name for five minutes," she says lifting her hand of the steering wheel and holding up five fingers to over-exaggerate herself.

"I'm just thinking," I say quietly. _Why would he like me?_

"Well, Zeke says that we need to get some drinks and chips and dip," she says while looking down at her phone.

"Who all is coming? I want to be able to enjoy my newly freed foot before we have to go to a party."

"It's not really a party-it's just going to be me, you, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Four. All we are going to is watch movies. We can't do anything crazy because of Emmett." _Emmett?_

"Who's Emmett?"

"Oh! I forgot that you haven't met him yet! He's Zeke and Shauna's baby. Zeke's mom-Hana- is watching him so they can have a relaxing day. That's why we are going over there."

I groan.

It's not because of the crowd or even because of Four; its because of Zeke.

After my appointment today, he literally pushed me into to Four causing him to fall and me to fall on top of him. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish by doing that, but I know he is going to try something later tonight. I wouldn't doubt that Christina is in on it too.

"You better not try anything Christina," I say in a deadly calm voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she says back with a smirk.

_Oh god… They have something planned._

* * *

After a two-hour trip to Walmart-because Christina decided to buy every single kind of chips and dip that exists-we are on our way to Zeke's house.

"It's 6:11 Christina. We're late," I say looking down at my phone.

"Oh hush, they already know that I'm going to be late. And besides, we're here!"

"Do I have to go?" I say whining like a three year old.

"Yes you do! Now come on, I don't want to be any later than I already am!" She then runs out the car and attempts to drag me out.

"Give me a minute! I still cant put to much pressure on my foot you know."

"I know, I know, I'm just really excited!" She squeals.

_There is definitely something going on…_

Christina skips her way to the door and while I walk like a turtle.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I don't want to hurt my foot. I can't deal with any more crutches. I shudder at the thought.

When I reach the door Christina covers my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" _What the hell are they planning?_

"Just trust me. You're going to love it."

"I really doubt that I am, but okay."

I hear the door open and I don't hear anyone talking.

_That's weird._

"Okay Tris, you ready?"

"Not really!"

"On three!" Christina yells. _Why is she yelling? _"One. Two. Three!"

Her hands fly off my eyes.

"Happy birthday Tris!" I hear a bunch of people yell. _You forgot your own birthday, Way to go Tris._

I look around and I start to feel a lump in my throat form.

Not only are Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Four here; the small remainder of my family is here as well.

"How?" Is all I manage to say. I don't want to start bawling in the middle of a bunch of people.

"I pulled a few strings," Christina says smiling. I give her the biggest hug that I can manage to give her without starting to cry.

"Thank you," I say to her.

"No biggie."

Then I go and start to talk to my family that I haven't seen since Mom and Dad's funeral. To bad that day is kind of a blur.

"Aunt Tori," I go and give her a big hug, "I've missed you."

"Me too Bea. How have you been?" She asks. Everyone in the family knows that I struggled with there death, but they don't know to what extent it was. _Did I just say was?_

"I'm doing really good," I say.

"It looks like you have a stalker," Aunt Tori says. I give her a questioning look and turn around and see Four looking at me. He gives me a smile and a wave, and then starts talking to Zeke.

"Oh that just blu-Four, I mean." I rub my hands on my pants.

"Are you two dating?"

"No! He's my friend and doctor," I mutter.

"It doesn't look like it," she says with a knowing smile.

I sigh, "Is it that obvious"

"Now that I think about it, yes, but actually Caleb has been glaring at him since he got here. That's what made me think that you two are dating."

I decide to change the subject.

"How did Christina get you, Uncle Bud, Caleb, and Susan here?"

"She called and asked. We were more than happy to come. Bud and I haven't seen you or Caleb since-" she trails off. "Anyways, I think Caleb wants to talk to, but I just want you to know that I can tell that boy over there," she points to Four, "has feelings for you. Don't let your mind get to you; I almost lost your Uncle Bud that way. If it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that your parents would love him."

"Well, I umm-" I blush. I have no idea how to respond to something like that.

Thankfully, Aunt Tori just chuckles and gives me a hug.

"Go talk to everyone else," she says.

I give her a smile and make my way over to Caleb and Susan.

"Hey!" I say and I give Susan a hug. I can feel a slight baby bump.

"I see that you are walking again," Caleb says.

"Yeah, I got my cast of today actually," I say. "Enough about me, I want to talk about my new little niece or nephew!"

"The baby is doing great, but I'm having the weirdest cravings in the middle of the night so I have to make Caleb go and get it for me," Susan says with a slight chuckle. She never has been one for crowds.

"You better keep me updated. I want to spoil that baby rotten," I say pointing at both Caleb and Susan.

"Of course we will," Caleb says wrapping one arm around Susan's waist and the other he puts on her swollen stomach.

After making small talk with Caleb and Susan, I find my way to the kitchen.

"I knew you would eventually find your way here hippie." I look slightly to my left and I see him, the man that is causing my conflicted emotions.

I smile warmly at him.

"Yeah I practically spend all of my time in kitchens. I love to eat."

"Who doesn't?" He says very overdramatically.

"I'm not sure, but whoever they are, they have some serious problems," I say with a chuckle. Then Four's face turns serious.

"I have to leave, but I got you this," he pulls out a small, beautifully wrapped, box out his pocket. "Happy birthday hippie."

He hands me the box and then kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight," he says.

Maybe he does like me.


	14. Chapter 13

***Follow me on Instagram! My username thingy is **livfour**!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 13**_**: Tris POV**

After Four left, I met Shauna-she showed me pictures of Emmett, adorable-and socialized with everyone that was there.

Then we ate cake and I opened my presents, which were mostly gift cards.

But the whole time I wasn't able to concentrate because of the small box in my pocket and of course, the fact that Four kissed me.

Even though it was on my forehead, it was the best kiss of my life.

I thought that my heart was going to burst right out of my chest.

"So, how did you like the party?" Christina asks. She is taking me home at the moment.

"It was amazing. I can't thank you enough. You know that you didn't have to go through all of that trouble-" She cuts me off.

"Shut up. It wasn't even that hard. Now just sit there and be thankful that you have such an amazing best friend. And anyways, your night is not over yet," she says with a wide grin.

"What are you talking about?" _How many more surprises does she have for me? I just want to go home and see what is in this damn box!_

"Well, Evelyn felt really bad that she couldn't make it to your party so…" She trails off.

"So what Christina?" I say crossing my arms and shifting in my seat so I can stare at her.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes one more time. I promise that it is the last time for tonight."

"You know I'm starting to think that you are going to try and kill me." I close my eyes and cover them with my hands.

"Get over yourself."

I feel the car stop and hear it turn off.

"This isn't creepy at all Christina." She doesn't respond, but I can hear her slightly chuckle.

I hear my car door open and Christina starts to pull me out. I am now standing against Christina's car.

I hear another car start.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" I hear Christina say.

I slowly open my eyes and I see Evelyn standing next to a car.

"Happy birthday!" Evelyn says.

"Uh what's going on?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you earlier today, but your car engine blew-up. And anyways, you were in need of a new car; that one that you had was to old so I got you a new one." Evelyn says.

"Evelyn, I, I cant accept this. It is way to much, I-" Christina cuts me off, again.

"Take the damn car Tris!" Christina yells.

"Thank you so much," I say to Evelyn with a smile on my face.

"You deserve it."

I walk up to get a better look at the car. All I can tell is that its white and its fucking cool looking.

"It's a 2015 Acura TLX," Evelyn says.

"Damn," I mutter. "Can I drive it?"

"It's your car! Go have fun with it!" Evelyn says and then she goes inside of her house.

"Want to take a ride?" I say to Christina.

"Hell yeah! Your car looks like a spaceship!" I laugh.

* * *

After driving around with Christina for about thirty minutes, I drive back to Evelyn's house.

"Bye Tris!" Christina says while getting into her car. I give her a smile and a wave then I go inside.

I set my new keys on the foyer table and go into the kitchen where Evelyn is.

"You really didn't have to do that, but thank you so much." I give her a big hug.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," she says with a smile. "Well I'm going to bed. I have to go to Springfield for a few days, but I should be back by Thursday."

"Okay. Night!" I say.

_Time to find out what's in this box._

I go into my room and set the box down on my desk. I change into my pajamas and then grab the box again. I sit on my bed and stare at it for a while.

It's a white box with a baby blue ribbon tied around it with a bow on the top.

It seems stupid, but I'm scared to find out what's inside of it.

_Just open the box Tris!_

I pick the box up off my comforter and slowly undo the ribbon. It's to pretty to mess up.

I open the lid on the box and the first thing I see is a note.

_So you will never forget. –Four_

I move the note out of the way and I see a gold charm bracelet.

There are three charms on it, one is a miniature version of a Ferris Wheel, the next one is a foot, and the last one is my nickname-Hippie.

_What's with all of these expensive gifts?_

I put it on and it fits perfectly.

I look into the box and I see another note.

_I hope you like it. I had to sell my best cow for it. _I laugh at that. _Not really. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow at, let's say one o'clock? I put my number on the back of this because I realized that you only have my work phone number. Now you can be a cliché third grader that has to say yes or no, but sadly in the form of a text message… -Four_

I put the charm bracelet on my nightstand and text Four.

_I can't wait blue eyes. –Tris_

**Question of the Chapter****: What's your favorite season? Mine is winter!**

**-Olivia**


	15. Chapter 14

***Follow me on Instagram! My username is **livfour**!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**_Chapter 14_****: Tris POV- ****_Sunday October 12, 2014_**

I wake up to the smell of bacon flowing into my room.

I check my phone to see what time it is and I see that I have a message from Four.

_Morning Hippie :). Would you like me to pick you up at one?_- Four

_Good morning blue eyes. That would be perfect. Do you remember how to get to where I live?_- Tris

_Yes I'm pretty sure I do…_- Four

_Well call me if you get lost_- Tris

After that I finally check the time. It's 9:33. Not to bad.

Then the smell of bacon hits my nose again.

I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I see two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting on the island and Evelyn pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Morning," I say in groggily voice. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome. I have to leave in about 30 minutes for the airport."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you so you don't have to leave your car there?" I say while walking to the cabinet with my medication.

"Yes, that would be a big help. My flight leaves at 10:15."

"So, whats the case this time?" I say after swallowing my pills and taking a bite of bacon.

"Murder, kidnapping, and rape. This guy has been going around kidnapping girls around the age of sixteen, raping them, and then stabbing them to death. Thank god they finally found this piece of shit. I'm going to make sure the rest of his life is a living hell."

"Did any of the girls survive?" Sometimes I wonder how Evelyn stand to hear about these things when she was in such a similar situation.

"Yes, one did. That's why I'm going to be gone for longer than usual. I want to be able to talk to her," she says with a frown.

"I bet she will appreciate it," I say with a sad smile.

"Me too. Okay enough with the depressing talk, tell me about the party! Was that doctor of yours there?" Evelyn says with a smirk. Come to think of it, I've seen that smirk somewhere else before, but where?

"Oh, uh yeah he was there," I mutter.

"What's this doctor's name?"

"Well this is going to sound kind of weird."

"What's weird about a name?" Evelyn asks.

"His name is Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah I don't think its his real name, but everyone calls him Four."

"That's… different. Well what else happened?"

"Uh, I met some of Christina's friends and her boyfriend,Will, I saw my old friend Marlene, and some of my family came."

"That's great, but I meant with this Four guy!" Sometimes I think that Evelyn is an older version of Christina when it comes to the male species.

"Well he got me this." I hold up my wrist to show her my charm bracelet.

"It's so beautiful," she mutters happily. Her eyes are glistening. Why is she so happy about this?

"Yeah, it really is," I say smiling down at it.

"Shit!" Evelyn yelps.

"What?"

"We need to leave now or I'm going to miss my flight!" She says while grabbing her suitcase and heading to the door.

I jump up and run to my car forgetting that I am still in my pajamas and bunny slippers.

* * *

After dropping Evelyn off and being embarrassed at total strangers seeing me in my pajamas with bed hair, I am back home.

It's 11:37 now. The traffic was really bad on my way back from the airport.

Only an hour and a half until I get to see Four.

I decide to take a bath.

Once I get out I look at the clock and see that it is 12:03.

I let my hair air dry and decide to wear my black skinny jeans and a gray sweater since it's cold outside.

Then I just sit on the couch and watch some re-runs of The Office.

Not long after I hear a knock on the door.

I jump up from the couch, but then I realize that he can probably hear me so I slowly walk to the front door.

I open the door and I see someone I was not expecting.

The UPS man, seriously?

"Package for Evelyn Johnson. Sign here please," the UPS man says.

I sign for the package and mutter a thank you.

Right before I close the door I hear my name being called.

"Tris?" I look up and see Four standing there with a questioning smile on his face. "You just couldn't wait to see me?" He says with smirk.

"What? No-no I mean yes," I stutter out. "I was outside because a package came." I finally spit out.

He just laughs.

"Are you ready?" He says.

"Yeah let me put on my shoes. I don't want to stab myself again." I hear him laugh.

I run inside and grab my shoes. I stop in front of the mirror.

How could he like me? I shake my head and walk back outside to Four's car.

"Where are we going?" I say.

"Have you ever been to Aje Café?" I shake my head. "Well they are delicious and I go there all the time."

We make simple small talk on the way there.

He gets out the car and opens my door for me.

"After you m'lady," he says in that sexy sophisticated voice.

I laugh.

"I'm not going to do it," I say shaking my head.

"Fine," he says playfully rolling his eyes and sighing.

We walk in and I am hit with the smell of delicious food.

"I already love this place," I say.

"I know they have the best paninis," Four says.

"How did you-" I begin to ask, but an older woman-who looks to be in her fifties-cuts me off by giving Four a hug.

"You haven't come here in a while. What's keeping you from eating my food?" She says poking him in the chest. I try to suppress my laughter at the sight of this fairly short, plump woman scolding a 6'4 Four, but I fail miserably.

"I guess this is the reason?" She says giving me a warm smile.

Four just nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck. That means that he's nervous.

Why would he be nervous?

"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman asks.

"Tris," I say trying my best to not have this turn into an awkward conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Tris. I'm Hana, I own this little place," she says gesturing around the café and then looking at Four. "You want the usual?" Where have I heard her name before?

"What else would I eat?" Four says with a chuckle.

"Alright I'll go put that in. Do you know what you want sweetie?" Hana says looking at me.

Everything looks so delicious I have no idea what to pick.

"Uh I guess I'll have what he's having."

"Alright I'll go put that in. It should be ready pretty soon." With that Hana disappears into the kitchen and Four leads me to a table in the corner of the café.

"Do you even know what I got?" He says with a chuckle.

"Nope, but I trust your judgement."

"And what if I ordered shit on a stick?"

"I would be a little concerned that they serve literal shit on a stick."

"Well don't worry I get the best thing on the menu."

"Which is?"

"The Pasquale Prosciutto panini with a fresh garden salad," he says.

"So fancy," I say sarcastically. "So how do you know the owner so well blue eyes?"

"Oh Hana? That's Zeke's mom."

"That's where I've heard her name before! It must be amazing to have her as a mom with her cooking," I say munching on complementary breadsticks.

"You should see what her house looks like on Thanksgiving. It's the holy grail of Thanksgivings." Right after Four says that Hana comes out with our food.

Oh my god it smells so good.

"Eat up!" Hana says giving Four a pat on the back and then going back into the kitchen.

"Your taste buds are going to explode so beware hippie," Four says with fake seriousness.

I just laugh and take a bite.

"Oh my god," I moan. "How is it possible that I have never come her before?!"

"Don't speak with food in your mouth Beatrice," he playfully scolds.

"Shut up," I say rolling my eyes.

* * *

After talking for a while, Four and I get up to leave.

I check my phone and see that it is 2:37. We were there for longer than I thought.

Hana pulls Four aside for a brief moment and whispers something in his ear that make him faintly blush. You wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking closely.

"What's on your agenda for the rest of the day hippie?" Four says as we walk back to his car.

"Umm, nothing really. Why?"

"You want to go do something else?" It's not until we split to get into his car that I realize that we were holding hands.. Now my hand feels cold. All I want is to feel the warmth from his hand again.

"Like what?" I say trying to forget about the cold feeling in my hand.

"Well I have an idea…" He trails off, but the excited glint in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" I say arching my eyebrows.

"It's a surprise," he says with that smirk of his.

"Ugh!" I throw my head back in frustration. "Just tell me!"

"Never!" He yells.

"Please just tell me!"

"You're very persistent, but I'm persistent too," he says with a big grin.

I just cross my arms and give him the silent treatment. Maybe this method will work.

"Well we are hear so you don't have to wonder anymore."

I look up and I see a gym. A gym?

"Ummm. A gym?" I give him a questioning look.

"Well this is a gym, but we are not going to work out." He get out the car and leads me inside.

I look around and I see Uriah. Four motions him over to us.

"Can we make the three o'clock game?" Four asks. Three o'clock game?

"Yep your just in time! Go and gear up, I'll be there in a minute." Uriah says enthusiastically.

"Four, what is this 'game'?"

"Well, sadly its to cold for paint-balling according to gym policy, but its not to cold for laser tag."

"Laser tag?"

"Yep, but it's a more intense version. The room that we are going to go in is pitch black besides our vests. If you get shot it knocks you down and you are out for the rest of the game."

"Sounds awesome," I say with a smile.

* * *

We're in the last round.

Four and I aren't on the same team because they decided to do girls vs. boys.

Four and I are the only ones left on each team according to the TV screen close to the ceiling in the large room.

At the moment I am hiding in a tunnel that I found a few minutes ago that hides the light from from vest pretty well.

"Come out, come out wherever you are hippie," I hear Four say.

Shit!

He must be close.

I peek my head out of the tunnel slightly to see if I can see his vest anywhere, but I have no luck.

I turn around in the tunnel to go look out the other side when I become face to face with a smirking Four.

"It was a really good hiding spot," he says.

"You know I can shoot you too," I say.

"I really don't think you want to shoot me," he says with a big smile.

And then I shoot him.

"Mwahahahaha!" I say evilly and I run out of the tunnel, but Four follows me.

"You'll never catch me!" I say, but I know that he will. He is already gaining on me.

"I highly doubt that!" He yells.

Then in almost a flash he catches me and pins me on a wall.

"Caught you," he says. Both of us breathing heavily.

Even though it's still dark, I can see his eyes flicker down to my lips.

He looks me in the eyes and then…

He kisses me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Also I would like to give a special thank you to **Purplemockingjay4**, **BabyCrocodile**, **ellie2297**, **mugglesarah**, and **sillyfluffychild**! They are all so nice and sweet! Check out their stories if you haven't already. They are all great!**

*** Follow me on Instagram! My username is **livfour**!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 15**_**: Four POV- **_**Sunday October 12, 2014**_

Tris is not pretty, that word is too small. She is not like the girls I used to stare at, all bend and curve and softness. She is small but strong, and her bright eyes demand attention.

Looking at her is like waking up.

I pull away from Tris and smile brightly up at her.

"What? Did I catch you off guard?" I say. She playfully hits my chest and laughs happily.

"Well, I already won so…" She trails off. Of course losing is the very last thought on my mind, but I can't help but crave the easy conversation that I can have with Tris. Usually people think I'm a jackass and avoid me-not that I blame them.

"No need to rub it in Hippie." I touch the tip of her nose with my finger and she swats it away laughing once again. _How did I ever get so lucky to meet Tris?_

I gently grab her arm and start to lead her to the back exit of the Laser Tag arena.

"You better not be trying to take me somewhere and kill me Blue Eyes," Tris says poking my shoulder.

"Nope not today. I forgot my shovel," I say as we walk out the exit into the alleyway beside the gym to my car. I hesitantly move my hand to hers silently asking to hold her hand. She almost instantly grabs my hands, which make my seemingly enormous smile even bigger.

"Come on Four! It would have been the perfect murder!" She exclaims making big hand gestures, which makes me lightly laugh. She raises her eyebrows at me and says, "Well if you aren't planning to murder me in this alleyway where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I get into my car and start it. Miraculously, her hand finds mine again. I look at her through the corner of my eyes and see her looking out the window into the night sky smiling.

No matter how much I have tried to suppress my feelings for Tris, I know I that I have completely fallen for her and there is no changing that. It scares me though. I have lost almost everything that I care for in life and if I were to loose Tris, the tiny thread that is barely holding me together, that Tris seems to be strengthening, would break.

We sit in a comfortable silence until we reach our destination-The Pire. I get out the car and hurriedly go to open Tris's door for her. She holds out her hand, which I gladly take, and I walk her to a bench right on the beach.

As we sit down side-by-side Tris mutters, "Beautiful," as she looks at the sky.

After sitting in another comfortable silence Tris starts talking.

"Me and my dad would go out every night to look at the stars," she says softly. I look at her and her eyes are glistening with tears, but she has a smile on her face. I can easily tell that she loves her parents deeply even though they are both gone.

"He taught me all about constellations and the stories behind them," she points to a group of stars. "That one right there is called The Chained Lady, the story behind it was always my favorite. It was about Andromeda. Her mother, Cassiopeia, was always boasting about how she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even more than the gods. Poseidon took great offense at her statement, for he had created the most beautiful beings ever in the form of his sea nymphs. In his anger he created a great sea monster, Cetus, to ravage the seas and seacoast.

Since Cassiopeia would not recant her claim of beauty, it was decided that she must sacrifice her only daughter, the beautiful Andromeda, to this sea monster. So Andromeda was chained to a large rock projecting out into the sea and was left there to await the arrival of the great sea monster Cetus. As Cetus approached Andromeda, Perseus arrived. He had just killed Medusa and was carrying her severed head in a special bag. When Perseus saw the beautiful maiden in distress, like a true hero he went to her aid. Facing the terrible sea monster, he drew the head of Medusa from the bag and held it so that the sea monster would see it. Immediately, the sea monster turned to stone. Perseus then freed the beautiful Andromeda and, claiming her as his bride, took her home with him as his queen to rule.

My mother would always use this story to show me how selfishness has a price and in Cassiopeia's case, it was her daughter even though she was saved. And how Perseus took his time to save Andromeda when he didn't have to. My parents would always make sure that we though of others before ourselves because many people aren't as fortunate as us. I always thought that it was a beautiful moral to live by." She takes a deep breath and rests her head on my shoulder. A single tear finds its way from Tris's eyes to my shirt.

I remember when my mother died. Of course Marcus told me that she had a miscarriage and bled to death, but I have my own suspicions. She had never said anything about being pregnant to me, but then again I was only nine.

After a long silence, Tris speaks.

"I fear that I'll loose everyone that I care about without notice, without a goodbye. If something like that were to happen again I, I don't know what I would do."

"Hey," I say softly, lifting her chin with my fingers so I can see her face. "Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it."


	17. Chapter 16

*** Follow me on Instagram! My username is **livfour**!**

**I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

_**Chapter 16**_**: Tris POV- **_**Monday October 12, 2014; 12:13 A.M.**_

Why?

That's all I want to know. Why?

Why is it that something humongous always has to get in the way of something so seemingly perfect?

I got the perfect job as an intern for the head lawyer at Chicago's biggest law firm. Then both of my parents die a few months later.

I end up meeting the most perfect guy in the most cliché way. Going to Aje café with him, him kissing me, talking on bench looking at stars with him. But it never seems to stay in that euphoric state for long.

I look over at Four, well I guess now Tobias. He's lying on the couch-unconscious-while Evelyn holds a cold rag to his head. I wonder if that's what I looked like when Evelyn took me in? I was in a worse state though, heavily drunk and completely out of it.

I keep trying to read Evelyn's facial expression, but she shows no emotion whatsoever. I assume I look the exact same way.

I guess from the very few memories Evelyn has shared with me of her past she always talked about Tobias as a little boy. So that's how I pictured him, as a little boy. It never really crossed my mind that he was actually close to my age now.

I look at Evelyn and find that she is looking at me. Her face still shows no emotion, but her eyes hold an irrational anger that is directed towards me. Even though it makes me slightly angry as well, I understand. She wants someone to blame and I guess since I was the one that showed up with him and the only other conscious person in the room, her anger is directed towards me. I just hope it won't stay that way.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (at the bench)_

I rest my head on Four's shoulder. I can feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. Even though I've shown it more often than not as of late, I don't like to show weakness. But it feels good to open up to Four, even just this tiny bit about my parents. Now I'm finding that the more I talk about it with Four, the more weight I feel about their death comes off my shoulders and I let one simple tear slip through.

My thoughts of my parents start to fade and turn into thoughts of Evelyn. I have my fair share of problems, but she went through much worse. At least I can say I know what happened to my parents, but Evelyn might never get to say what happened to her son.

I can't even imagine the feeling of not knowing what happened to the one you love the most.

"I fear that I'll loose everyone that I care about without notice, without a goodbye." I say after a long silence. "If something like that were to happen again I, I don't know what I would do."

"Hey," Four says softly, lifting my chin up with his fingers so he can look at me in the eyes. "Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it."

I try to speak, but I decide against it. I would break down into sobs if I tried. I settle on giving him a smile and snuggling into his side.

He's right.

I know that my fear of losing the ones I love will never go away. I think everyone who has someone they love has that fear. However I let it get the best of me causing me to push away the ones I love so the pain of losing if the time should come wouldn't be so difficult and inflicting pain on myself in the process. But, like he said, I need to control that fear and be free from it.

"Thank you Blue Eyes," I mumble softly once the pressure in my eyes and lump in my throat goes down.

He kisses the top of my head, "Only for you Hippie."

After idly chatting for a while longer we both decide that it's getting late and he takes me home. We don't talk much in the car but a smile stays on my face at the feeling of his hand in mine.

"Well I think that this was he most cliché first date to ever happen," Four says smiling at me as we sit in the driveway.

"I completely agree, but," I say pointing a finger at him, "you have to walk me to my door and kiss me the complete it."

"Well I thought that was obvious." I don't know how I ever got so lucky to meet him. My feelings for him are increasing by the second and that scares me, but I'm not going to push him away. I can't do that again.

"Well come on! Lets go to that door," I say while grabbing my wristlet and getting out of his car, walking towards the front door.

When I get to the door I notice that the lights are on. _I could have sworn that I turned them off._

I peek in the window next to the door and see that the TV is on and there is something cooking on the stove.

_What the hell?_

I feel I tap on my shoulder and nearly scream.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whisper-scream. If I'm about to be put into a episode of Criminal Minds…

"Sor," Four starts, but I cut him off quickly. As much as I love his deep and oh so sexy voice, it's far to loud for this moment.

"Someone is in there." I point at the steaming pot on the stove threw the window. "My, uh, roommate is on a business trip so no one is supposed to be here." I can't tell him about Evelyn. Then I would have to tell him everything and I can't do that. At least not yet.

He eyes me with suspicion, but I avoid eye contact. Thankfully he takes initiative and grabs my wristlet that has my keys on it.

"I'm going to open the door and look in, but you stay behind me okay?" He says. He tone is so serious that it almost makes me want to laugh, but I just nod my head in return, willing myself to not make any noise.

Painfully slow, he unlocks the door. He looks back at me and gives me a small, worrisome smile and then opens the door.

Four walks in slowly, looks around, and motions for me to follow.

"I'm going to go check over here," he whispers in my ear and then points to the hallway on his left. I nod and make my way over to the kitchen.

I hear noise coming from the powder room and I feel my stomach drop. I cant scream for Four because then that would alarm the intruder. I decide that the best option is to get a knife from the kitchen and go back to the door.

The door swings open. I'm about to scream when I look up and see Evelyn.

"Seriously?! You almost gave me and Four a heart attack! What are you doing back hear?" I yell. I put the knife back in the stand and lean against the island.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says sarcastically making her way to the boiling pot. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Well yea-" I start, but Four voice cuts me off. I shift my body to look at him.

"Tris? Are you oka-" He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on, Evelyn's?

"Oh, um, well this is Evelyn, my roommate." I eye Four and Evelyn suspiciously.

Neither one of them are moving. Four has turned ghostly pale and is breathing heavily while Evelyn has tears brimming in her eyes. I awkwardly stand there trying to make sense about what is going on.

What seems like hours, but what is probably no more than two minutes, I clear my throat in hopes of getting their attention. Evelyn keeps her eyes trained on Four, but his head slowly turns towards me. His eyes are wide with confusion and hurt. _What is going on?_ I want to say, but my mouth refuses to move.

He visibly gulps and turns to look at Evelyn again. Finally Evelyn becomes responsive and takes a tentative step towards Four and so quietly, I almost can't hear it, she says,

"_Tobias._"


End file.
